Ophidiophobia
by FelicityHeights
Summary: "You don't want to let Abarai-kun or the others die do ya?" He inclined his head like a serpent and Rukia could have sworn when he licked his lips Gin's treacherous tongue was forked. "What me to save ya?" The several encounters with Gin mentioned by Rukia in episode 53. Warning: swearing, dark content, mature sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Ophidiophobia**

* * *

The several encounters with Gin mentioned by Rukia in episode 53. WARNING: SWEARING, DARK CONTENT, MATURE SEXUAL THEMES. –basically it's not light reading and Gin is a twisted bastard.

* * *

_"Fear can't hurt you. When it washes over you, give it no power. It's a snake with no venom. Remember that. That knowledge can save you." — Maureen Johnson._

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki takes small steps to keep the pace in which she will not be choked. The red bloody ropes attached to the staffs held by the prison guards cause her collar to tighten when the ropes receive strain. It aches, the Sekki sekki has exhausted her damaged soul. **

**The bridge moves minutely with the swells of wind up so high and the flimsy white yukata wrapped around her puny body does close to nothing to keep out the nipping cold. Up here Rukia can see the whole of soul society all the way even to the first of Rukongai's districts. Suddenly Rukia stops as spiritual pressure roars to an incredible intensity in the eastern levels of Seireitei.**

**Twisting sharply to face her right she looks frantically out over the gold-brown tile roofs.**

"**Renji" she whispers, panicked. "No…" **_**I couldn't tell before because it was too far away… but the spiritual pressure that just disappeared had to Renji's! **_** Recognition slammed into her followed by another blow of realisation.**

"**Why! Why did you? Renji!" The guards seized her shoulders and the cruel collar to keep her in place but Rukia continued to struggle, desperation and helpless rage making her fight. Then another Reaitsu over took over her inhibited senses and triggered the men surrounding her to tense and return to their original positions. Rukia drowning with dread peered around them and saw her worst nightmare strolling across the bride toward her, his stagnate smile stretched as if holding behind it venomous fangs.**

"**How are ya farin' Rukia-chan?" he hissed.**

"**Gin Ichimaru." she choked. Her puny body constricting with terror, snakes at her throat.**

"**Such bad manners" he croons, mocks, frightens, "You have a rude mouth as always. Surly Rukia-chan I do not need to teach this to ya? " he sighs theatrically- all part of a perverse act.**

"**It's not 'Gin' Its Cap-tain… Gin… Ichi-maru." His words were drawn out. That of the patient carer of a young child, degrading and demeaning. "You keep that up and you brother will scold you. "**

**But Rukia had endured enough and the exhaustion and fear condemned her willpower to crumble.**

"**I'm sorry… Captain… Ichimaru." Rukia keeps her gaze level and manages not to cower, in her fragile state his Reaitsu gouges into her like needles.**

**The sickening smile widens "Heh. Did you think I was serious? I won't tell him. Don't worry lil' princess, we're friends aren't we?"**

"**What…? What are you… doing here?" she can't do this, not now.**

"**Oh, nothin' important, just thought I'd take a walk and … tease you a bit."**

**Rukia, powerless and a prisoner can only glare. **

_**I hate this man… A short time before I joined the 13 court guard squads my brother became Captain of the Sixth Company taking the mantle from Jii-sama. Sometimes when we would be walking together this man who became Captain of Third company around the same time would come over to talk to my brother. A casual observer would have seen nothing special, just two Captains talking. Their conversations were meaningless… but… that wasn't what I saw. The first time I saw Gin Ichimaru… I broke into a cold sweat.**_

_**His fingers… his mouth… the way his eyes moved… all reminded me of a hungry snake. He was talking to my Aniki but… it was like his hands were around my throat, I couldn't even blink. I hated him.**_

_**Into the small cracks of everyday his venom seeped. And before I knew it… the poison had penetrated deep inside. That's the kind of fear I felt around this man.**_

_**I don't know why… but something inside me, was repulsed by everything about him. No matter how many times I encountered him that feeling never went away, it intensified…**_

_**-X-X-X-**_

Unsure and silent Rukia walked at a respectful two steps behind her new Nii-sama. Today she would meet with Captain Ukitake at Squad Six offices for the issue of her enrolment into his squad of the Gotei 13. It was this ill-fated journey early in cold autumn that Rukia first met Ichimaru Gin in a passing corridor with her brother.

**She was terrified.**

The aura around him choked her like poisonous snakes about her neck. His eyes were hidden and for the first time the little noble girl had been glad of her noble brothers company. She resisted the urge to hide behind the Kuchiki lord who had adopted her. _He will not offer shelter, or affection,_ Rukia reminded herself viciously.

When Gin let down to inspect her like she was some sort of dog at the heels of its master she stepped back out of instinct. Her brothers furious eyes caught her own and Rukia realised she was being rude, _why __else would he be angry?_ So she stepped forward and bowed before a monster, feeling the cold dread of her neck being exposed as she bent low.

"I am Rukia Sir." she stuttered, terror binding her tongue from further speech.

Byakuya cast her an odious glare, his face forever smooth, but Rukia could read it all in his stone grey eyes,

"What squad are you in lil' one?"

_**Was it everything about him. No matter how many times…**_

"…"

"Not a talker eh?" he lent closer and Rukia shrank back. _Please leave me alone. _Cold scaled bodies twisted.

"She is to be verified for a placement in the Thirteenth squad a week from now," her unapproachable brother cut in -"I am meeting with Captain Ukitake today, please excuse us Ichimaru-san."

Without waiting for Gin to hiss a reply Byakuya Kuchiki strode swiftly forward and Rukia lowered her head and flinched past Gin. She could sense his serpent eyes on her back as she hurried after her elder sibling.

When they turn the end of the corridor and were obscured by a corner but still with Gin's virulent reaitsu clinging to Rukia like chilling tendrils of mist her brother stops.

"Calm yourself immediately." He commands without facing her. Rukia continues to tremble. "Now." Byakuya ordered his voice cutting ice.

"I can't!" Her voice came out as a panicked cry, the weight and scaled cool smoothness of snakes still brushed her throat and trembling shoulders.

"I will not be shamed by you, now control yourself before we proceed."

And Rukia forced back a sob as her tiny heart screamed.

**-X-X-X-**

She saw him next when she was delivering a message to Tenth Squad.

These types of jobs were often given to new recruits and Rukia didn't mind as she got to see more of Seireitei on these errands and blow off steam at her extra exuberant and exceedingly compassionate Vice-Captain who had taken recently to putting her paperwork in high places she couldn't reach. Between Kaien-dono's antics and teasing and the co-forth seats Sentaro and Kiyone's constant battles it was a wonder that Rukia didn't lose her head in that squad.

He was wandering around the entrance and when he saw her he waved and stalked over. Rukia felt her stomach clench in fear and started to retreat but his large spidery hand closed on her shoulder.

"Ohayo Rukia-chan, how are ya?." Adrenalin surged. Her heart thumping like the wings of a little bird. Remembering social formalities and the expectation on the good submissive little sister of Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia bowed low and stammered-

"G-g-good morning I-Ichimaru T-Taichou."

She waited in petrified silence for him to give her permission to rise. Rukia nearly screamed when his hand gripped her chin and tilted her head up, fingers caressing her throat like the rope of a noose entwining with the snakes already there. Then suddenly he let go and Rukia jerked back, stumbling and desperate.

"So you made it inta squad thirteen, that's' a real shame, I woulda just loved ta have you beneath me."

"I'm sorry." Is all Rukia can say, little fists shake.

"Sorry for what? For being in Seireitei? I know that everyone's sayin' ya don't belong here but… well I suppose ya don't, do ya?" The grin never leaves his face and Rukia wishes that there were more people around, **_I'm alone…_**

"I–I don't know…"

"You know what else they say? That Renji kid was sayin' ta Kira that you were nothin' but some lil' fuck toy for noble Kuichiki bastard. Is that how it is?"

"Renji wouldn't say that! Nii-sama would never!" she shrieks hatred and humiliation coursing through her arteries. And deep down Rukia recoils because Gin has struck and snapped two threads that she has guarded so securely. **_How can he tear me so easily?_**

"See ya 'round Rukia-chan, give my regards ta yer big 'brother.'"

**-X-X-X-**

**To be continued...**

* * *

This  
is dedicated to **Hylla**, **Mally** and **Kevvy** **Talks** who all reviewed my first story- Thanks  
girls. Have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ophidiophobia**

* * *

Second chapter. WARNING: SWEARING, DARK CONTENT, MATURE SEXUAL THEMES. –basically it's not light reading and Gin is a twisted bastard.

* * *

Winter had given way to spring and Rukia enjoyed the change in the weather, the warmth had persuaded flowers to bloom in the small Zen gardens dotted all over Seireitei. Rukia stood in one of these green parks on her lunch break, she didn't have anyone to chat or eat with at the squad and Rukia couldn't face going "home" until she got at least ten hours break. The air was slightly sweetened from recent rain

The small girl was watching the butterflies flitter peacefully from blossom to blooming flower. To her the gaily painted wings were like falling petals in the breeze, tremulous, transient and fragile. They were as beautiful as painted silk and as delicate as rice paper.

Rukia's big violet eyes follow a small white butterfly as it darts in and out of flowers, cartwheeling through the air and soaring over plains of grass. Nostalgia washes over her like a tub of warm water. She used to watch similar spectacles in Rukongai and always admired their freedom. The magnificent wings carry the bug over to the railings of a porch. A foreboding shadow looms over her and the suns warmth and light is lost behind clouds and a slender towering body.

"Ain't they pretty?" A slick voice drawls from behind her and fears jolts through Rukia. Whirling around the noble girl is confronted with the man who she fears even more then her emotionless brother. His mouth stretches into that of a snake and his silted eyes seem to pin her soul down. _**He smells of blood.**_

She can't move when Gin takes hold of her robes by the collar and draws her closer as. She takes panicked little steps backwards as he arches over her.

A butterfly floats past, blissfully unaware of vileness, and Gin's hand strikes out fast as a snake and snags it from the air. It flaps desperately between his thumb and pointer finger, a creature of beating wings and hopeless pleas.

"Come with me Rukia-chan." he commands. Gin releases he robes and walks away from her but she stands still. "I ain't goin' ta ask you twice." His voice carried woven threat and authority of a Captain. Rukia obeys.

He leads her to a plum blossom tree which is yet to flower, buds remain twisted closed. Rukia cannot understand the intent behind these actions until Gin stops her at a low hanging bough that bears a jagged, terrible, wiry spider's web. There is a dark little knot in the wood just below the death trap and Rukia knows that that is where the arachnid dwells. Gin raises the butterfly before her frightened eyes and Rukia watches as it pleads silently, helplessly.

_Run, leave, __**get away.**_

"Please I have other meetings to attend."

"No Rukia-chan I feel ya should be given a lil' bit of a lesson about the world, jus'ta hep you along."

Gin leans forward so he presses against her back to place the butterfly into the lethal snare with the upmost gentleness. **_Sickening._** It contorts and flaps but only tangles itself further into the threads; Rukia bites back tears when she sees its writhing has triggered movement in the dark cavern the spider inhabits. One, then another, black limb emerges, covered with barbs- as if the poison and fangs are not enough.

It jitters across the sliver stands and stops. Rukia reaches out to try, help, protect.

"I wouldn't or it'll be yer dainty lil's fingers next." His voice is dripping vile venom. With a brutal pounce the sharp angled body hooks onto the white soft creature and paper-thin flesh is pierced.

"Can ya see the way it dies Rukia-chan? How it writhes in torture from the poison." He takes her chin into his large clammy hands and forces her closer.

Slowly moment becomes occasional and weak. Gin jerks her face around when she tries to turn her head away. Tears dribble down her cheeks and over his fingers.

"Please?" she begs, voice tormented and whimpering "please don't make me watch..."

"But it's nature Rukia-chan. The natural order o' things. Some people are predators an' some-" his long fingers clamp down on her jaw causing pain to grind along the bone.-"Are prey."

He releases her to reach out and heedless of the spider pluck the twitching insect from its bondage. He brings it close for her to see then releases one of her hands so he can force the other out in front of her. Too scared and horrified to move Rukia can only watch with wide-eyed terror as he slowly and sickeningly takes both wings and tug them apart. One white glazed petal tears and the other comes away from the tiny twig like body completely. Rukia chokes on a sob; Horrified into absolute submission. Gin then gently takes her hand and places the ruined scraps of butterfly into her palm where it sits mutilated and limp. Rukia hopes for mercy's sake that it has died. Gin then curls his fingers around her hand and forces her hand into a fist. Rukia feels something deep inside her soul turn cold as the remains of the butterfly are a pulverised dampness in her tiny hands. Gin drops her hand and she doesn't open it. He is still smiling and gently careless her face with his murderous hands.

Crouching down and leaning in close he hisses against her mouth. "I could rip ya, Rukia-chan, in half just like that little unfortunate creature. I would hold yer lil' life in my hands and crush ya because yer prey."

The young girl shivers uncontrollably, willing to do anything to escape this monster. _**Please, please! Someone help!**_ And then he pulls back and stands to his full height, blocking out the sky.

"I'll be goin' now but don't be forgettin' what I've taught ya!"

Rukia trembling with crushing terror, opens her palm, and cries.

* * *

**-X-X-X-**

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ophidiophobia**

* * *

Second chapter. WARNING: SWEARING, DARK CONTENT, MATURE SEXUAL THEMES. –basically it's not light reading and Gin is a twisted bastard.

* * *

The tea tray wobbles a little in her dainty hands, full and heavy with temperate water, steam overflowing from hand-painted porcelain cups and a small clay brewing pot. Rukia is careful she doesn't move too fast on her way to the Captain's office. The day is early and only the seated officers of the Thirteen Division have just risen to drag themselves to their desks. But Rukia -unlike most of the company who are still asleep- is happy for a 06:00 start, it means she doesn't see her Nii-sama until the afternoon -if at all.

As she rounds a corridor corner in the main office block her heart jolts at the horror injecting sight of Gin approaching her. He comes at her **like a monster** would a cornered victim and damns herself for being alone. She holds the tea trays unsteady because her hands are shaking. Little chattering clinks give her terror away and make his unseelie smile stretch wider.

"What a pretty lil' surprise." He calls when he is close, one meter away.

"Ichimaru." she acknowledges him. Rukia knows that any weakness she shows only fuels his sick enjoyment

"Now, now: manners, Subordinate-chan… shall I teach ya some?" **The twitch of his mouth, lilt of sadistic pleasure,** _I feel ill._

"No, please excuse me." Rukia clutches the wooden tray hard and tries to step back, a tilt of his head stops her.

"No? Not 'no Captain Sir'? Well this calls for a disciplinin'"

He takes a teacup full of steaming tea from the tray and yanks up her left sleeve and before she can jerk away he tips the boiling liquid on to her exposed skin.

Rukia drops the tray in reflex and cries out from the pain -a high pleading wail. Clamping her opposite hand down on the burn and pressing hard. The shattering clatter never comes and she sees Gin has the tray balanced on one hand and the teacup still in the other. Rukia with eyes wide and watering turns to run.

Gin drops the burden with a clatter and grabs her tiny wrist. _Please!_

"STAND STILL!" Gin thunders, Rukia wants to scratch away her eyes but knows that will do not good to erase the brief flash of red slits she saw, his irises are the **colour of blood.**

The image will be forever branded into her memory. Broken shards are on the floor between them and the water that splashed onto her tabi socks is only luck warm compared to the pain all over her arm.

He brings the little white porcelain cup to touch her cheek but Rukia won't give him the satisfaction of hearing her whimper. When he pours the scalding water over her chest Rukia bites her lip and cuts her palms with crescent nails to keep the scream in her throat.

**_It hurts! IT BURNS!_**

"Play in' tough never got no one nowhere." Her tormentor tells her lightly. The scent of tea is strong and sweet but it's relaxing catharsis is so perverse in this situation Rukia winces. _Please… no more…_

Gin drops the hollow cup and it smashes with the other fragmented pieces. His cruel hand then is on her hair, stroking gently. Rukia cannot bear his physical touch and terror turns her blood cold while her pale skin continues to burn. Its scalding her, forming red shiny blisters.

"There's no need ta start tremblin' Rukia-chan, I'm just pettin' ya." He fists his hand and pulls her head back so she has to look up at him. Her fear is so intense that her vision is dimming. "Now what am I goin' ta do with you? I can't have ya walkin' around wet like this so let's go find ya new uniform. I'll even help bandage those burns." She shook her head and murmurs-

"No. " Trying reticently to tug away Gin tightens his grip and tears prick the corners of her eyes.

"I can be insistent Rukia-chan..." the **pain** in her scalp **increases** as he **twists** his fingers **savagely.**

_Please help…_

"ICHIMARU TAICHOU!"

A man barks and Rukia almost collapses in relief to recognize Kaien Shiba's booming drill-sergeant voice. Gin's hands drop and she flinches away.

Her vice-Captain reaches them, his eyes unusually hard sweep over her then scrutinise Gin before he reaches out and takes her –unknowingly, thankfully-by her uninjured arm and tugs her behind his large body as he faces Gin.

"Do you have any business with her Sir?" he asks through gritted teeth, his voice almost a growl.

"Not anymore, I was just here to see yer Captain when I happened upon lil' Rukia here who dropped her tray, I think she might have burned herself so don't scold her to hard. I'll be going' now, nice seein' you Vice-Cap'tn. Goodbye Rukia-chan! Until next time!" Gin's venomous gaze and underlying vow made her shiver. She clutches at Kaien's sleeve to keep herself from crying. _He's gone, he'sgone. _Kaien's warm strong hands closed over her shaking shoulders and pressed her to him. Rukia could taste the relief, it was cool and clear like ice melting in her mouth.

Kaien kneels in front of her, legs beneath him so now they were the same height.

"Are you okay Kuchiki?" He asks in open concern and fury. "Did he hurt you?"

_'Yes!' _She wanted to cry and tell him everything that had happened but she is a soldier and a member of the Kuchiki family, as such, deplorable displays of weakness were not tolerated.

"I'm f-fine K-Kaien-dono." Rukia stutters, breathing sharply. Kaien stares at her intently, his eyes frightened almost, but it didn't make sense for him to be frightened. _Over me?_

"C'mere Kuchiki, you've really burned your arm." Her kind-hearted Lieutenant pressed his large hand to her red scarred arm and blue healing Kidou glows on her skin. Then his hand moves to her chest, then stomach and cooled the scalding blisters there as well. "I'm not really good with healing" he tells her, voice rough and comforting. "All I'm doing is numbing the pain, but that's better than feeling it right?"

"Thank you Kaien-dono." She mumbles, watching his face soften in the soothing blue light.

"Anytime Kuchiki, you know I'll always be around to protect you from the freaks."

* * *

**-X-X-X-**

**To be continued...**

**A review would be nice.**

**And yes I know Gin's eyes are light blue; but you tell that to episode 48.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am very sorry this chapter is taking so long. I have an important English exam on the 1st. This chapter and chapter five will be published on the 3rd of May.**

**Thank you for your continued support.**


End file.
